


【辫龄】在雨后

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Summary: 👌🏻
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【辫龄】在雨后

“九龄，你回去吧，跟你说了师父不在，明儿才回来。”

被叫了名字的人动都不动，闲散地坐在餐桌旁边，半晌才回过头问，“师哥，您一直住这儿啊，没想过搬出去吗。”

张云雷嗤笑一声儿，无奈说道：“张九龄，我还能骗你不成。”

“我上去看看行吗？”张九龄不知为什么问他，见张云雷神色自然地点了点头有些恼火，不再看他，自顾自往楼上卧室走。

这就是师父的卧室啊，和书房的装修风格倒是挺一脉相承的，张九龄直愣愣地坐在床上，手心儿里攥起一把床单。

这世上但凡付出些东西就能解决的事儿，都不算什么，搭上王九龙能平步青云，但要靠近自己想要的那片光，总还是差一点儿。

张云雷推门走进来，没什么表情，戴着眼镜还显得有些斯文，站在张九龄面前，看他抬头望着自己，不愿看他那双眼睛，把眼镜儿摘了随手扔到床头，淡漠地开口问道：“张九龄，你哪儿好啊，你也敢进这屋。”

张九龄沉吟半晌，不在意地说：“还是有点儿好吧，不然也进不来。”

张云雷对他的回答也没什么波澜，附身靠近了他，“爸爸喜欢的人，我也想尝尝。”

“你！”张九龄涨红了脸，暴躁地想骂人，话又都憋着没往外跑一个字儿，深深看了他一眼就起身要往屋外走。  
张云雷拉住他，搂着按倒在床上，想死了他不会多剧烈地反抗，没什么犹豫手就往他裤子里探进去，摸到软腻的肌肤心里涌上说不清的意味，都是这样儿的。

张九龄被他摸的一阵惊悸，裤子被粗暴地拽到腿弯儿，感觉手伸进身后的臀缝里禁不住扭着身子要躲，控制不住骂了一句，要把张云雷推开却被反握住手腕。

“你不想红了？不是还想替我？”张云雷见人愣住不说话，更凑近了些，气息都进了，“想不想？”

“……你妈。”

“哎，现在就这么大火儿，一会儿怎么办。”

张云雷把他摆正了，手指绕着后面的穴口揉了没两圈儿就插进去，在他柔软的内壁扩张起来，不知道哪儿学的手艺，熟练的像个长工，不急不缓地足够湿滑了才挤进去第二根，张九龄这方面儿经验明显不足，放松不得，小嘴儿紧紧裹着张云雷的手指，不适感直打到天灵盖儿。

“放松，张九龄，你这么紧张干什么。”

张云雷凑过去说着，觉得空儿闲出来，直接掰开他臀瓣看了一眼，见他清理干净才来的玫瑰园，粉红的肉穴轻轻翕合，润出水儿来，看着娇嫩的要命，忍不住想翻白眼儿。

“咱俩这不算偷情，你别这么绷着。”

张云雷平时的娇俏模样儿下了台一刻都懒得扮上，说的话没一句能好好儿听着，他抽出来手指把早挺立了的身柱往里面送，这硬起来的玩意儿强插进去，张九龄脚趾都瑟缩着，觉得自己一定是疯了。

“叫一声儿我听听。”

张九龄被顶得头昏脑涨，耳朵笼上了一层隔膜似的听不真切，只觉得最敏感那点不断地被刺激到位，刚要攀上山顶又离了千里万里，置身魔幻人间，忍不住撅着屁股往后沉，眼泪都快要流出来。  
张云雷退出身来，看他小穴不自然的张着一阵烦躁，抬手在臀肉上搧了几巴掌，“叫啊！”

张九龄一阵心悸，深呼吸几口气，侧头瞪了他一眼骂道：“滚。”

“你真是……”张云雷在水润的身柱上随意撸了两下，又抵在他轻颤的洞口，见他还没反应，索性压着腰用力往他臀尖儿上盖巴掌，没几下就打得人呼吸粗重起来，皮肉红了一片，手指印儿明显，一层叠着一层，张九龄不做声，对抗他压着自己的力道儿要起身，没想这人根本不见好就收，巴掌落得更凶，臀腿交错着肿起半指高才停下来。

“我说行才行，知道了吗？”

张九龄别过头，在床单上蹭了一下才转过来，抬腿踢了他一脚骂道：“滚，你他妈赶紧给我滚。”

被骂的不明所以，张云雷拽开他腿，肉器沉重地顶进去，托着他屁股深进浅出，次次尽根，耻毛蹭着他臀肉磨得人直往前窜，又被握着腰揽回来，楔在他肛口似的专门儿照着那一个地界儿磨蹭，张九龄挨不住了腰往下沉，被顶开膝盖又归到翘着屁股被操的姿势。

“王九龙就没上过你？你这业务能力还想来玫瑰园啊，真是爸爸把你叫来的？”

“我操你……嗯啊……你……”

张九龄被他撞的汗涔涔的，心脏狂跳，话还没落就交代出去，身前细细溢出些汁水，张云雷正插到深处被吸得全射在了里面，浑骂了一句，从他抖索的身子里拔出来之后，掰开看了看穴儿里还在往外不断润出清粘的液体。

张云雷往他屁股上扇了一下，把他臀肉震得乱晃，烦躁地说：“都弄床单上了……”

张九龄几近抓狂，不知道挑的这是什么理儿，“你不会换吗！”

“别再来了，行吗？”

张九龄没说话。

“这床你睡了也没用，你记着，别忘了。”


End file.
